Rosie (Video Game)
Rosie is a dog who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. Before his death, she was Marlon's pet. Pre-Apocalypse Ericson's Boarding School Rosie was originally the Headmaster's dog before he fled the school. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 Once the Headmaster fled Ericson's, Marlon made Rosie his pet. Overtime, he trained her to sit, lie down and kill walkers. "Done Running" When Clementine helps the teenagers rescue their hunting party, she fights some walkers, but struggles to overpower one of them. Rosie, noticing such, sprints in and saves Clem by mauling the walker. Marlon congratulates her. Before dinner, she is with Marlon and Brody. When Clem and Alvin Jr. go looking for Marlon and enter the head office, Rosie enters the room and growls at them, triggering Clementine's PTSD related to Sam mauling her. Marlon intervenes before Rosie and Clementine can attack each other, soothing the dog and saying that despite her looks she's sweet. Clementine can choose to overcome her fear and let Rosie sniff her hand, but regardless Rosie calms down and curls up on a matress to sleep. Later, when Clementine wakes up and makes her way to the basement, she sees Rosie sleeping. When confronting Marlon, she stands back near the school entrance, barking loudly. She continues once AJ kills her former owner. "Suffer The Children" At Marlon and Brody's funeral, Rosie lies down on Marlon's grave and refuses to respond to Tennessee's attempts to get her attention to follow him. When Clementine oversees preparations, she can comfort Rosie by whistling to her like Marlon used to or by playing with her to break her out of her funk. Later on, during the battle against the Delta's raiders, Rosie attacks Abel and mauls his right arm to protect Clementine, incapacitating him for the remainder of the fight. At the end of the fight, she is seen looking at Clementine, who smiles at her. "Broken Toys" Rosie is first seen when Clementine enters the basement to interrogate Abel. She is either happy to see Clementine (if you have treated her nicely and petted her last episode) or doesn't care (if you have been indifferent towards her). If you have treated her nicely, Clementine will officially make Rosie her pet. During the interrogation of Abel, if Rosie is loyal to Clementine, the player has the option to let Rosie attack Abel to get answers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rosie has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly animals. Relationships Headmaster She was originally his dog before apocalypse. He seemingly didn't care much for her safety as he left her behind along with everyone else. Marlon After the Headmaster's escape, Rosie became Marlon's dog. Marlon loves her, and has even trained her to pick up people's scents to become their friends. This shows that they have a great bond, and that she will do anything for Marlon and is a very good girl. She is later seen mourning at Marlon's grave and refuses to move for Tenn, showing how much she misses him. Clementine Clementine is shown to initially be afraid of Rosie as a result of previous experiences with another dog. With Marlon's help, however, she can bond with Rosie, slowly overcoming her fear. (Determinant) ''When Clementine sees her lying on the graveyard, she has the option to comfort her by either petting her or calling out for her. Rosie became Clementine's pet not long after Marlon's death. Rosie also later saves her from Abel during their fight, biting and tugging on his arm, showing her loyalty for Clementine. Tennessee TBA Alvin Jr. TBA Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Done Running" *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys" Trivia *Rosie's breed is likely that of an American Bulldog or American Pitbull Terrier. *There are 3 dedicated achievements for Rosie. *Rosie, Sam, and Walter are the only dogs seen within the game. **Rosie is also the only animal to appear in more than one episode and the only one still alive. *Rosie is the first animal in the game series seen to kill walkers. ** She is also the first dog in the ''The Walking Dead universe shown killing walkers. *** She is also one of the two known animals in The Walking Dead universe to shown killing walkers on-screen, the other being Shiva. * Due to being a dog, she is the only named and seen character in Season 4 to not have a voice actor due to her sounds being stock sounds of dogs. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Animals Category:Video Game Category:Alive Category:NPC Category:Depressed Category:Ericson's Boarding School